Process plants are often managed using industrial process control and automation systems. Conventional control and automation systems routinely include a variety of networked devices, such as servers, workstations, switches, routers, firewalls, safety systems, proprietary real-time controllers, and industrial field devices. The challenges of the IIoT escalate the threat of damage from cyber-attacks that can cause disruptions or longer outages, at significant cost for the IIoT ecosystem. IIoT plant network administrators face challenges looking or analyzing for malicious activity among the thousands of connected IIoT nodes (powered by Object Linking and Embedding for Process Control (OPC) Unified Architecture (UA) transport protocols. Currently any existing third party security vendor intrusion detection system (IDS) or application firewall does not have the ability to analyze the malicious packets with UA transport protocols, which is the standard communication protocol used in machine-to-machine (M2M) communications in IIoT ecosystems.